Field of Invention
The present invention relates to lightening device, and more particularly to a double-ended high intensity discharge lamp and manufacturing method thereof, which can provide a ceramic metal halide lamp or a high-pressure sodium lamp.
Description of Related Arts
Double-ended high intensity discharge lamps, such as HIPS, MH, and LED, are commonly used in large area lighting application, and especially for the indoor growers, the above mentioned HID lamps are commonly used to grow corps without using sunlight indoors. In the current market, the ceramic metal halide lamps are provided in the market which can be used to provide efficient crop light that allows more harvest for less power. Compared with the other HID lamps, the ceramic metal halide lamps, for example, can be operated at higher temperature which is adapted to boost performance and quality-of-light characteristics, such as lumen maintenance, lamp color-shift and spread stability, color rendering index, and dimming.
However, the ceramic metal halide lamps have several drawbacks. Since the ceramic metal halide lamps are operated under a high temperature, throughout their lifetime, the light output of the ceramic metal halide lamps is gradually reduced, and the power consumption is gradually increased. Therefore, 315 W ceramic metal halide lamps are commonly used and limited in our daily life, and a higher wattage ceramic metal halide lamp is highly desired to provide to satisfy our daily life requirement.
Also, the conventional double-ended high intensity discharge lamp has to be mounted on a shell or a housing for fastening the double-ended high intensity discharge lamp and spotlighting to a certain place in the process of being used. But the housing must satisfy the needs of light-reflection and heat-dissipation. So, the housing is taken too much space with complicate structure and high cost.
The conventional double-ended high intensity discharge lamp comprises a hard glass bulb, which is easily to be broken by hitting or heating, an illuminator inside the bulb, and a plurality of electrical elements mounted outside the glass bulb to be threatened by being damaged. It is worth to mention that the illuminator is connected by the electrical elements with outside, so the electrical elements are suffered through heat changing in the bulb which effects the lifetime by stretching wires of the electrical elements.
In addition, light is emitted from the illuminator from all direction. Therefore, generally, only half of the light emitted from the double-ended high intensity discharge lamp installed to the ceiling is directing downwards for growing corps or other plants, while another half of the light is generally directing upwards to the ceiling and wasted.